


Massage

by TheSilverDream



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 05:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14442342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverDream/pseuds/TheSilverDream
Summary: "I told you to shut up,"Seongwoo said, exasperate. "If I want sex, I won't make you lie down on your stomach, I would make you lie down on your back and ride you to oblivion."





	Massage

**Author's Note:**

> I'm seriously shit at giving tittle *crying in the corner*
> 
> UNBETA-ED [YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED]

"Nielie, come here,"Seongwoo said, gesturing to Daniel to come closer. He sat on his bed and looked at Daniel fondly.

 

 "What is it, Hyung?"Daniel asked, putting his backpack on his own bed. He just got back from his individual schedule and all he wanted to do was lay on his bed and cuddle with his boyfriend, judging by Seongwoo's excited face tho, that's not going to happen.

 

"I wanted to try something," Seongwoo said, grabbing Daniel's hand and guiding him to lie on the bed. "Take off your clothes."

 

"What?"Daniel asked, thinking that he might have heard wrong. He pulled a face and whined at the older male. "Hyung, I'm really not in the mood for sex right now, can't we just cuddle for tonight?"

 

Seongwoo just rolled his eyes and started tugging at the younger male's t-shirt. He slipped his hand inside Daniels' t-shirt and laid his palm flat on Daniel's skin, grinning when he felt Daniel shivered at the contact. He dragged his hand up so that the garment rolled up and bunched under the younger's armpits.

 

Daniel lifted up his upper body slightly so that Seongwoo could take off his t-shirt. There's no use in fighting Seongwoo, following what the older male want is easier. He frowned when Seongwoo started undoing the button on his jeans and opened the zipper, tugging them down and left him with just a boxer brief. "What are you trying to do exactly, Hyung?"

 

"Be quiet," Seongwoo said, grinning slightly. "Now turn around and lay down on your stomach."

 

Daniel turned around and rests his head on his crossed arms in front of him. "Hyung? Are you seriously thinking about sex right now? Because I'm not sure I can help, I'm soo tired and I just want to sleep."

 

"I told you to shut up,"Seongwoo said, exasperate. "If I want sex, I won't make you lie down on your stomach, I would make you lie down on your back and ride you to oblivion."

 

"Okay," Daniel said, sighing and burying his face in the pillow, anxiously waiting. He shivered when there's some liquid being poured on his back. He looked back, trying to see what it was. "What is that?"

 

"Oil,"Seongwoo said, grinning. He laid his palm flat on Daniel's back and started spreading the oil all over Daniel's back. He put just enough pressure on the heels of his hand on Daniel's lower back and rubbed upward slowly.

 

"Hyung,"Daniel said, amused. "Are you giving me a massage?"

 

"I am,"Seongwoo said, smiling when Daniel buried his face back into the pillow, enjoying the massage. He repeated the movement a few times before moving to Daniel's shoulder. He grabbed the shoulders and pressed his thumbs down, kneading the tense muscles there.  "Is it good?"Seongwoo asked when Daniel groaned in pleasure.

 

"Mm."

 

Seongwoo chuckled and did the same move, moving from one spot to the others thoroughly. He poured more oil into his hand while straddling Daniel's thighs. He put his right hand on Daniel's right lower back, fingers facing out and put his left hand on top of it. He put a little pressure and pushed down slowly, kneading the muscles away from his spine. He did it a few times before moving to the left side and doing the same thing a few times.

 

"How is it?"Seongwoo asked, breaking the silence.

 

"It's good," Daniel said, voice muffled by the pillow. "When did you learn to massage?"

 

"Well, Daniel…there's this great invention called Youtube where you can find anything," Seongwoo said, serious. "Have you heard of it?"

Daniel chuckled at that. "Smart ass."

 

"I'm going to do your neck now," Seongwoo said and put his hand on Daniel's neck.

 

"Okay," Daniel said.

 

Seongwoo grabbed Daniel's neck lightly and put his thumb on the left side and the other four fingers on the right. He pulled his hand down while putting a gentle pressure and repeating the movement a few times until he felt Daniel sagging weakly down, making satisfied little noises in the back of his throat. He sighed sadly at Daniel's back. He looked soo tense these past few days and there's nothing he can do about it. They did what they always want after all and being busy as an idol is a dream come true for a trainee like them.

 

He did find about the massage from youtube. He didn't really remember what he was watching, before the video about how to give massage came up. He watched the video and an idea came into his mind. He looked up essential oil for massage and found one that Daniel might like. Actually, it was just the basic, lavender oil and chamomile for relaxation. He warmed the oil a bit before Daniel comes home; the warmth of the oil combined with the aromatic smell seems to relax Daniel quite a bit.

 

"Nielie, I need you to turn over," Seongwoo said, getting off of Daniel and the bed. He stretched both his arms up while waiting for Daniel to turn. "Hi there," Seongwoo said, looking at Daniel's relaxed face.

 

"Are you tired, Hyung?" Daniel asked, looking at Seongwoo with half-lidded eyes. "We can stop now, I feel better already."

 

"I'm fine," Seongwoo said and climbed back to bed near Daniel's head. "Move down a bit, I need room to sit."

 

Daniel wiggled slowly, giving room for Seongwoo to sit above him. He felt Seongwoo's hands cradling his head and pull gently, forcing him to move back up. He sighed when Seongwoo let go of his head to lie on his laps. He looked up and smiled when he saw Seongowo looking down at him, a fond smile on his face.

 

"Close your eyes," Seongwoo said and put his hand on Daniel's head. He braced his thumbs near the top of Daniel's head and rotates his fingertips in small circles on the scalp, moving slowly from the forehead to the back of the head. Once he's done with the scalp, he positions his thumbs at the hairline in the middle of the forehead and rubs the temples and moved to the jaw slowly. He did this move a few times. By the time he finished, he realized that Daniel already falls asleep. He moved his hands slowly toward Daniel's shoulder and putting a little pressure to knead the muscles there. He smiled when he saw Daniel's face relaxed in his sleep. He knew how exhausted the younger male was and giving him a massage was the least he can do.

 

Seongwoo moved slowly so that he won't wake Daniel up. He cradled Daniel's head in his hands and put a pillow under Daniel's head as a substitute for his laps and climbed out of bed. He wiped his hands with a hand towel and put the remnant of the oil away. He should wake Daniel up to take a shower but he didn't have the heart to do that. So he decided to clean himself up and wait for Daniel to wake up instead. Daniel needed the rest after all.

~~*~~

 

 

Daniel blinked his eyes awake. He didn't remember falling asleep or the last time he slept this good. He felt refreshed and his fatigue vanished from his body. He turned his head and saw Seongwoo sit on his bed, back propped on the wall behind him, reading. The older male's hair was still damp; once in a while a droplet of water would run down his neck. Daniel can't think of anything more beautiful than his lovers.

 

"Hyung,"Daniel called.

 

Seongwoo looked up and put his book on the bed. "You're awake."

 

"Sorry I sleep on you,"Daniel said, feeling guilty.

 

"Don't worry about it,"Seongwoo said, climbing off Daniel's bed and sit on the edge of his own bed where Daniel lied. "How are you feeling?"

 

"I feel…refreshed and not as exhausted as before," Daniel said, smiling.

 

"That's good," Seongwoo said, running his hand through Daniel's hair. "Tell me if you're tired, I'll give you massage whenever you want."

 

"You're as tired as I am, Hyung," Daniel said, taking Seongwoo's hand and kissed the knuckles gently. "If you have time, you should rest yourself, don't worry about me."

 

"I will always be worried about you," Seongwoo said. "I can't do much, but I can give you this. It's just a simple massage; it won't take that much time and energy."

 

Daniel frowned at that. He might have more schedules than the other members, but when they don't have a schedule they used their time to practice. He was not the only one whose feeling tired all the time.

 

"Come on, get up,"Seongwoo said, helping Daniel to sit up. "You need to take a shower and I need to change the bed sheet."

 

"Okay," Daniel said. He took a towel and headed to the bathroom. He was not in the mood to take a long shower and tried to clean the remaining oil on his skin as best he can. He turned off the shower once he deemed himself clean and came back to his room with a towel around his waist. Seongwoo already changed the bed sheet upon his return and lied down on his own bed, curling up inside the blanket. He quickly put on sweatpants and a t-shirt before crawling on the bed behind his lover. He put his arm on top of Seongwoo's waist and pulled him closer, spooning him, chest to back.

 

"Thank you, Hyung," Daniel said, nuzzling the back of Seongwoo's neck. "Thank you for always taking care of me."

 

"You're welcome," Seongwoo said, sleepily.

 

"I love you,"Daniel said again, his lips grazing Seongwoo's nape.

 

Seongwoo smiled and put his hand on top of Daniel's and said gently. "I love you too."


End file.
